


a story for you

by earlydusk



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlydusk/pseuds/earlydusk
Summary: On what happened when Yunho and Changmin have some free time on their hands.





	a story for you

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING : It's dumb because once again I used writing here as an escape from doing what I'm supposed to do - which is studying for a quiz

It is a lazy day for TVXQ. A real one after month they had spent to practise for their concert. Just like any other day, Yunho always find a reason to not stay at home but after making several calls, he sighs heavily. All his friends are busy and cannot hang out with him. It's only 3 p.m on a quiet Monday.

After rolling around without doing anything, he figures out a person whose schedule would match him and immediately takes his key and dash to the one place he has in mind. He doesn't bother to announce his visit. Knowing his bandmate, Yunho could have guessed he is resting at home at this time.

Once he arrived at the floor, he lets himself in by punching the code he already memorized at heart. He frowns when he hears a sound of laughter coming from the living room.

Yunho is greeted with a sight of Changmin who is curled at the end of his couch while giggling at whatever it is on his phone. He stays at the spot while watching the younger guy with amusement, waiting for him to realise his presence. Apparently it takes a few minutes too long.

"Hyung! How long have you been there?"

Changmin is startled when he noticed a figure at the corner of his sight, only to feel relief once he got a good look of the 'intruder'. Yunho pads across the room and sit a little too close, invading Changmin's personal space on the couch.

"How could you not notice someone enter the house? You should be grateful it's me and not some weird person."

"You are the weird person, hyung. Why would you stand there creepily? And for your information, unlike you, I didn't announce my codes to just anyone."

Yunho sticks to his side and reach out for remote on the coffee table to change channel when he got bored with the show on the TV. 

"Neither do I. Wouldn't want to risk just anyone to find some things I randomly left around the house, right?"

Changmin turns slightly red at his suggestion, muttering something under his breath that Yunho deems would be better for him to turn a deaf ear to.

"Why are you here?"

"Of course it's because I missed you."

He got shoved away from the comforting warmth that he's a little bit too addicted on attaching himself to.

"Save me from that sweet talks. You got abandoned by your friends aren't you?"

Changmin left him to go to the kitchen and returns a short while later with a glass of cold drink. 

"I made some juice earlier."

Yunho accepts it and drinks it without much thought and almost spit the whole thing immediately after drinking a few gulps of it.

"What is this?"

He can see the laughs in Changmin's eyes at his confusion. The drink, he has just noticed, is horrifyingly green in colour.

"You shouldn't drink anything without looking at it first, hyung. Also, it's supposedly good for the body."

He can't pull himself to finish the drink at the moment so he put it at the side table and asks for Changmin to take his place again, which he obediently complies.

"Thank you for taking care of me ...I guess? What were you laughing about?"

Yunho turns to look at Changmin strangely when he starts to shake with laughter. It's not rare to see Changmin in a good mood after successfully wrapping up a concert but it is quite amusing to see him in such an upbeat mood.

"Hyung, let's take a picture together."

It's not that they doesn't keep their pictures together on the phone, but it's quite odd given the direction of their conversation.

"You don't even answer my question and out of nowhere ask for a picture. Tell me what did you do to my Changmin?"

"Forget about it then, let me take your picture."

Yunho only stares at him for the ridiculous demand. He reached out a hand to touch Changmin's forehead and compare it with his own.

"Did you get enough rest, Changdola?"

"I feel fine. Wait, I got an idea. I'll just used the pictures I have in collection. Stay here, hyung. And finish your drink, it gets better the more you drink it."

Once Changmin disappear from sight once again, Yunho slowly takes the glass from the table and take a sip to drown his curiosity. It tasted even worse than the first time but he's too preoccupied to notice.

***

Yunho might be quite oblivious but the stares he's been receiving since he enter the practice room couldn't be more obvious. He has taken a good look of his reflection in the mirror and he doesn't see anything's wrong that deserving of such attention.

"You're giving me goosebumps. Tell me what is it?"

"Nothing, it's just..."

One of their dancers tries to disguise an unmistakable giggle into a fit of coughs. It's a terrible acting on his part but Yunho would generously gives him thumbs up for the effort.

"Oppa, what's the first thing that comes to your mind when you hear the word deer?"

The female dancer sudden question makes Yunho light up visibly - immediately forgetting his own unanswered curiosity. He instantly grinned with the image that automatically appears in his mind.

"It's Changminnie, of course!"

Much to his confusion, instead of focusing on his answer, almost all members of the dancing team are focusing on his face instead of his answer. After that they start whispering among themselves in glee.

"It is very similar."

"How come we never notice this before?"

The whispers - indiscreet as it is, opposite to its supposed nature - is halted when his one and only groupmate enters the room.

"Are you guys bullying my leader again?"

All the girls and guys immediately deny the accusations. Their manager who has just arrived along with Changmin looks at Yunho fondly. Too fondly, even for his standard.

Yunho takes large strides towards them and pull Changmin aside as he is a possible culprit to the current situation. They rarely pull a prank on another at work but it's rather iffy to let it go as a sheer coincidence.

"What did you tell them?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Yunho squints his eyes at the dubiety of the rebuttal. It is a second too fast to be true.

"So it is you. What did you tell them?"

Changmin grins from ear to ear, complete with his mismatched eyes - a sight that could melt Yunho's heart instantly if only he's a little bit weak willed. Although admittedly without the superficial factor, Changmin has long been the only owner of his heart.

"Nothing scandalous, that I can assure you, hyung."

"Then tell me what it is."

"Oh, come on. I'll tell you later, now we need to join them before the practice is delayed because of us."

Changmin grabs Yunho by his hand and together, they walk hand in hand toward the dancers who are staring mischievously at them. Yunho pushed away the peculiarity of the situation and gives his all during the practice.

*** 

"Are Changmin getting a new dog?"

"Never heard he mentions anything about that."

"Then are you guys adopting a new dog together?"

"We barely spend our time in the country, hyung. A dog, especially here, is out of question."

Yunho is on the phone making another plan with his friends tonight. It isn't easy to juggle friendships with numbers of different people who are in different circle. Today someone would invite him to a birthday party and next another friends would invite him for lunch at a shop located at another end of town.

"Then why does he keep sending pictures of dogs to our maknae? Kyuhyun told me so when we met the other day."

If Yunho remembers correctly, Changmin did tell him he was meeting up with Kyuhyun last week. Sometimes, he does envy Kyuhyun for getting to go around with Changmin publicly but in the end he is still the final winner. Changmin has chosen him as his other half, that's what matters the most.

"Maybe it's his dog? He did go back to his parents' home the other day."

Heechul snatched the phone from his hand, and went to portal site. He is faced with hundred pictures of dogs when Heechul returned the phone to him later.

"They're all pictures of this breed, Yunho-ya. I'm quite sure the last time you showed me your picture at his parents' it's a Maltese."

Yunho arched a brow looking at the endless amount of cuteness in the small screen.

***

"Changmin."

"Here, hyung."

Yunho walks to the source of the voice coming from, which is his room. He didn't expect to see Changmin's shoes when he entered the home but he's for sure not complaining about it.

When he found Changmin, the younger man is going through the photo album he kept on the shelf, another fangifts he received before. He is holding out his phone and practically snapping pictures from almost every pages.

"I didn't know you're interested in my fansite's pictures. I thought you always say you could do better job at taking my pictures."

Changmin ignores him and keeps flipping the pages. The amused smile on his face doesn't escape Yunho's eyes causing him to unconsciously walk to the beautiful man who is still absorbed in whatever he is doing.

When he's behind Changmin, he crouched on the floor and wraps his arm around the larger body frame, and take a quick glance at the photos. Changmin protested slightly as the position obstructed him from holding his phone at the right angle.

"Is this new hobby related to your current obsession with shiba inu or are you having a lot of new fixations I don't know of now that we have a long break?"

Changmin stops his futile attempt on breaking free from the hug and stills.

"Where do you hear such nonsense?"

"Apparently Heechul hyung heard from Kyuhyun who heard, or should I say, a direct victim in this case, that you been supplying him with much unneeded pictures of shiba inu."

"How dare him? Shiba inu is the cutest creature in existence!"

Yunho stares at him in disbelief. If he didn't know any better, he would think he's holding a whole different person.

"Since when do you have such appreciation towards dogs that is not your Mangdoongie?"

"Don't put me on the spot. She's the best but shiba inu is also precious. It's the cutest."

Changmin widen his eyes as if to proof his point. He probably looks tad cuter like that because since he's been getting his cheeks back and Yunho might or might not be tempted to give in to whatever he's trying to sell.

A smile of adoration touches his lips and without he needs to give it a shot, Yunho accidentally won the discourse. Changmin looks at him and mutters quietly but given the distance between them, Yunho can hear him clearly.

"Excuse me?"

He gives a scandalised stare to his boyfriend which caused Changmin to realise his mistake.

"Did you just call me a Shiba Inu?"

Changmin frees himself from Yunho's loosen hold and turn around to face him properly.

"I did, what you gonna do about it?"

He smiles smugly with his nose high in the air, his eyes are full of mirth as if proud of himself.

"Changminnie, should I feel concern about this?"

"Why would you?"

"Please don't tell me this is related to some kind of weird fetish or anything."

"Hyung!"

Roar of laughter can be heard from the room as Yunho sprawled on the floor from laughing too hard at Changmin's insulted expression.

"This is defamation of character, how could you say something like that to a pure person like me."

Yunho snorts at the incredulity and rolled his eyes while still laying on the floor. 

"Also, you really look like a shiba inu."

"I don't know where's that coming from but if anything I resemble fennec fox."

Changmin swiftly slides to sit closer to Yunho. He takes out his phone and open his Instagram.

"Why would you insist on fennec, it doesn't look half as cute as shiba."

"Hey, that's mean. Not everyone can be as cute as Bambi, okay."

When he finally found what he's been looking for, he shoved the phone in front of Yunho's face. He proudly waits for Yunho to react to the series of pictures.

"It seriously doesn't -"

"Oh, this -"

"Okay, maybe slightly-"

His expression evolved from dubious to uncertain until it stays on looking awed at the rest of the pictures. He is still scrolling through the account when the phone is being taken away from his hand.

"I hate to say it but told you so, hyung. You should have more trust in me."

"How did you found that account?"

Changmin carries on looking at the pictures with a huge satisfied grin plastered on his face. Careful not to press the heart, he put his phone aside after having his fill.

"Well, that's my secret account."

"What?"

As if being poked with a sharp needle, Yunho immediately spring into sitting position. He takes Changmin's phone and unlocks the screen. It shows the same page and he quickly scroll until he reaches the first picture and takes in the date.

"It's new though?"

"Of course, I just created it last month. I saw some pictures comparing you to a shiba inu and I thought I could give more contents since I have better ...resources."

Yunho glance back and forth between Changmin and the phone before finally groaning in disbelief. He lays back on the ground with a tud.

"How in the world you have times for something like this when we were busy with practice?"

"Didn't you say you like a person who's good at multitasking, hyung?"

He blinks flirtatiously while tucking a few strands of loose hair behind his ear when Yunho looks up at him from the floor. Gliding on his back, he hugs Changmin's around the waist when he reached his side.

Changmin runs his hand through the newly dyed locks. He likes it a lot now that Yunho's hair is longer as he can return the same gesture he always received from him.

"I like you more. Well, it's a bonus you come with a lot of special features."

The cheesiness combined with such analogy caused Changmin to laugh. 

"You're lucky too because I love you silly."

He bends to give a peck on Yunho's lips but it soon turns into kisses when he's being hold down in that position.

When they pull away from each other, Yunho gives a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Wait a minute, is that why our dancers give me that weird stares?"

Changmin sneakily back off and got up, taking along the almost forgotten album.

"Maybe."

He sing-song from outside the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost slipped and inserted a Japanese phrase - sometimes there's no equivalent to certain words that it feels better to write it as it is but then again, the translation won't give out the desired feeling (because conveying the same emotion through translation is not my forte) so I discard the idea.


End file.
